


Terror en Nanamori

by Gerendo01



Category: YuruYuri
Genre: Alien Invasion, Aliens, Gen, Horror, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerendo01/pseuds/Gerendo01
Summary: Unos extraterrestres que pueden tomar la forma de cualquier persona a la que tocan invaden Takaoka. Ante esto, ¿cómo pueden asegurarse las chicas que sus amigas son quién realmente dicen ser y no unas impostoras?
Kudos: 2





	Terror en Nanamori

Akari iba felizmente caminando por la calle, dirigiéndose el Club del Entretenimiento, para reunirse con sus amigas. Mientras se dirigía hacia allí, vio un anciano que caminaba lentamente, con la ayuda de un bastón, en dirección contraria, es decir, que cada vez estaba más cerca de Akari. Cuando estaba cerca de la chica, no apoyó bien el bastón contra el suelo, haciéndole caer. La chica rápidamente fue a ayudarlo.

–¡Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?! – Preguntó Akari agachándose.

–Agh… Sí, tranquila.

–Ya le ayudo a levantarse. – Dijo Akari alargándole la mano.

El anciano tomó la mano de Akari y se levantó.

–Gracias, chica, eres muy amable.

–No hay de qué. ¿De verdad que se encuentra bien?

–Sí, tranquila, solo ha sido un resbalón, no me he hecho nada.

–Me alegro. – Viendo que el señor se encontraba bien, Akari se despidió de él y retomó su camino al club. – Tenga cuidado, adiós.

–Adiós, chica, adiós.

Una vez Akari se alejó lo suficiente, el hombre esbozó una sonrisa maligna.

**Terror en Nanamori**

Akari, con su alegría habitual, llegó al salón del club.

–¡Hola, chicas! – Dijo abriendo la puerta.

–¡Quieta ahí! – Gritaron las demás.

–¡Uwa!

Kyouko, Yui y Chinatsu la estaban apuntando con “armas”. Kyouko con una réplica a tamaño real de la varita de Mirakurun, Chinatsu con una escoba, y Yui con una katana de madera. Akari, sorprendida, preguntó:

–¿Ch-Chicas? ¿Qué pasa?

–¡No te muevas!

–¡¿Eh?!

–Dinos algo que sólo sepamos nosotras y nadie más. – Le ordenó Kyouko.

–¿Eh?

–¡Rápido!

–¡Ah! ¡Sí! – La chica empieza a pensar. – Eh, a ver… – A Akari no se le ocurría nada, y la presión de ver a sus amigas apuntándola no ayudaba. Finalmente se le ocurrió algo. – Ah, sí. Cuando era pequeña yo solía destacar más que Kyouko-chan, y ella no era tan divertida y atrevida, sino una llorona.

–¡Impostora! – Exclamó Chinatsu lanzándose hacia ella.

Akari, por acto reflejo, puso sus brazos delante para protegerse, pero finalmente no hizo falta, ya que Chinatsu no llegó a golpearla, pues Yui la había detenido cogiéndole del brazo.

–No la golpees. Dice la verdad.

–¿Eh? ¿En serio? – Se sorprendió Chinatsu. Yui asintió. – Oh… Lo siento, Akari-chan, no creí que esto fuera verdad.

En otra situación, Akari se habría molestado, sin embargo, ahora estaba demasiada confundida para molestarse.

–Chicas… ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Kyouko rápidamente la cogió del brazo y la llevó al centro de la sala, al lado de la mesa, mientras Yui cerraba la puerta de entrada, y después se dirigió también a la mesa, sentándose todas a su alrededor. Las tres chicas la miraban seriamente, asustando algo a Akari.

–Akari… – Empezó a decir Yui. – Sé que esto es difícil de creer, pero…

Akari tragó saliva.

–Se acerca una invasión extraterrestre. – Dijo Kyouko.

–¿Eh? – Soltó Akari, incrédula. Chinatsu continuó.

–Hay unos alienígenas que tienen la capacidad de tomar la forma de cualquier ser vivo que toquen.

Yui siguió.

–Llevan años entre nosotros, infiltrándose lentamente, y aunque nosotros no podamos distinguirlos de los humanos, ellos sí que pueden distinguirse entre ellos, por lo que cuando sean suficientes iniciarán una ofensiva contra la humanidad y nos matarán a todos.

Kyouko continuó.

–Estos alienígenas adoptan la forma y la voz de la persona a la que tocan, pero no pueden tomar sus recuerdos, por eso te hemos hecho esas preguntas, Akari, para asegurarnos que no eras uno de ellos.

Akari no sabía qué decir.

–Chicas… – Akari sonrió. – Todo esto es un juego, ¿verdad? Una broma, ¿a qué sí?

–¡¿Hacemos cara de estar bromeando?! – Exclamó Kyouko golpeando la mesa y poniéndose de pie, lo que asustó a Akari.

La chica miró a Yui y Chinatsu. Estaban igual de serias que Kyouko. Y nunca había visto a Kyouko tan seria. Por más difícil que resultara de creer, tenían que estar diciendo la verdad.

–Ha… ¿Habláis en serio? – Las chicas no contestaron. Se dedicaron a seguir mirando a Akari seriamente, incluso parecían algo enfadadas, lo cual tomó como respuesta. – Ya veo… – Tras unos segundos de silencio, Akari peguntó: – ¿Cómo sabéis esto?

–Nishigaki-chan nos lo dijo. – Respondió Kyouko.

–¿Nishigaki-sensei?

–Así es. – Continuó Yui. – Se ve que ella sabía esto desde hace tiempo, y en su tiempo libre se dedica a intentar crear armas para combatirlos. Por eso casi todos sus inventos explotan, porque son armas.

Akari se sorprendió ante eso.

–Pero… ¿Por qué os lo ha contado a vosotras?

Esta vez fue Chinatsu quién contestó.

–Porque cree que en poco tiempo va a haber un ataque en la escuela.

–¡¿Qué?!

–Cree que van a intentar tomar la forma de todas las alumnas de esta escuela, y entonces, una vez vayan a sus casas, tomaran la forma de sus padres, y el día siguiente, cuanto vayan a trabajar, tomaran la de sus compañeros de trabajo… Y así lentamente irán sustituyendo la población hasta eliminarnos a todos.

–Esto… Es horrible. – Dijo Akari. – ¿Pero por qué iban a empezar por aquí?

–No lo sabemos. Debe haber algo en este lugar para que hayan decidido empezar aquí. De todas formas, la información de Nishigaki-sensei es fiable. Con toda seguridad en los próximos días o incluso en las próximas horas empiece la invasión.

Akari tragó saliva.

–¿Y… Qué hacemos?

–Defendernos.

–¿Eh?

Yui miró a Kyouko, y esta asintió. Se levantó y fue al armario, de donde sacó un aparato que recordaba un poco a una metralleta, aunque con un aspecto más futurista, como si fuera una metralleta láser. Era de color gris claro, y en la punta, en vez de un agujero, tenía cuatro pequeñas piezas de metal, como pequeños alambres, que salían de los laterales hasta casi unirse en el centro.

–¿Qué es esto?

–Esto es el dispositivo que ha inventado Nishigaki-chan para poder combatir a esos alienígenas. – Dijo Kyouko. – Funciona como una pistola, y con este botón puedes activar o desactivar el arma. – Dijo mostrando un pequeño interruptor en la parte superior.

–¿P-Por qué Nishigaki-sensei ha inventado un arma para poder detener a esos alienígenas?

–Porque es la única forma de derrotarlos. No pueden ser detenidos con armas normales. Este aparato es lo único que puede matarlos.

–Entiendo… ¿Me… Dejas probar? – Preguntó Akari estirando los brazos. Al coger el arma, casi se le cae al suelo. – ¡Ah! ¡Pesa!

–Claro. Esto no es un juguete, Akari-chan. – Dijo Chinatsu.

Akari cogió el aparato como si fuera a disparar.

–¿Cuántos aparatos de estos ha hecho Nishigaki-sensei?

–De momento solo este. Está trabajando en más, pero tardará un tiempo para tenerlos listos. De momento este es el único que tenemos.

–Ya veo.

Akari se giró para devolverle el arma a Kyouko, pero al hacerlo apoyó mal el pie en el suelo y se resbaló, cayendo al suelo y golpeando el aparato contra el borde de la mesa, rompiéndolo.

Las chicas se quedaron petrificadas al ver esto.

–A… ¡Akari! – Exclamó Yui.

–¡Te has cargado el aparato! – Gritó Chinatsu.

–¡Era nuestra única oportunidad para defendernos de esos alienígenas! – Exclamó Kyouko enfadada. – ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer si atacan ahora?!

Sin embargo, Akari, lejos de ponerse triste o disculparse, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

–¡¿Se puede saber qué te hace gracia?! – Dijo Kyouko, indignada.

–Todo. – Respondió Akari con calma. – Todo es muy divertido.

Las tres chicas miraron a Akari extrañadas, viendo como su sonrisa iba creciendo, pero no era como sus sonrisas habituales. Aquí no había inocencia ni alegría.

–Kyouko-chan, – Dijo la chica mientras se levantaba lentamente. – ¿cómo sabes que los alienígenas no pueden tomar los recuerdos de los demás?

En ese momento, las tres chicas se aterraron, comprendiendo perfectamente lo que estaba pasando.

Akari llegó a la sala del Club del Entretenimiento, y abrió la puerta corredera.

–¡Chicas! ¡Siendo llegar ta… ¡AAAAAH!

Akari se horrorizó al ver a Kyouko, Yui y Chinatsu muertas, con sus cuerpos llenos de cortes y agujeros, y cubiertos de sangre, al igual que el suelo y las paredes de la sala. En los rostros sin vida de sus amigas se podía ver una expresión de terror absoluto. Akari, completamente aterrada, era incapaz de hacer nada. De pronto, oyó una voz idéntica a la suya detrás de ella.

–Akkarin~.

Rápidamente Akari se giró, pudiendo ver como una chica igual que ella le rajó el cuello con un cuchillo. Eso fue lo último que vio antes de que todo se pusiera negro.

**FIN**

¿Qué? ¿Qué os ha parecido? Apuesto a que no os esperabais este final. No recuerdo cómo se me ocurrió esta historia, simplemente se me ocurrió así, y la he dejado tal cual. De todas formas, si no os ha gustado el final u os habéis quedado con ganas de más, no os preocupéis, ¡porque haré una versión extendida de esta historia! De hecho, ya tengo la mayor parte de la trama pensada. Y obviamente, a diferencia de aquí, la historia será diferente. La trama será la misma, claro, pero habrá mucha más historia, giros de guión inesperados, el final no será este, y lo más importante, podremos ver a las chicas luchando contra los alienígenas.

El cuándo la haré exactamente dependerá de vosotros, pues dentro de varios meses haré otra encuesta, y esta historia estará entre las que podréis escoger, así que dependerá de vosotros cuándo saldrá esta.

Y aunque esta serie no estará basada en él, hay un anime que se parece un poco a la versión extendida, _Gakkougurashi!_. Como digo, la versión extendida no estará basada en ese anime, pues se me ocurrió antes de verlo. Sin embargo, sí que se parecerá un poco, y después de verlo me ha servido para tomar algunas ideas extras.

Recomiendo verlo, independientemente de si vais a leer la versión extendida de esta historia o no. Solo que si queréis saber el final del anime tendréis que leer el manga, pues el anime adapta solo la mitad. (Spoiler: Yo no me lo he leído, así que no sé cómo acaba XD)


End file.
